Loyalty of Love
by shinzoku uchiha
Summary: "Temari … tahukah kau, bahwa aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti hari itu datang?" lirih Shikamaru. "Dan jika hari itu telah tiba, tetaplah mencintaiku, Temari … karena aku akan … membuatmu bahagia,"


**Loyalty of Love**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, OOC, abal, typo bertaburan, alur awut-awutan, rima dan diksi tidak terkontrol, dll.

Waspadalah!

.

.

.

.

Di malam ini, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Temari merenung sendirian di kamarnya. Ia duduk sambil melamun di depan jendela. Temari menghadap bentangan cakrawala malam yang terlihat begitu mempesona bagi setiap mata yang memandangnya. Bintang-bintang seolah saling berkedip secara bergantian, menampilkan pertunjukan malam yang begitu mengagumkan. Sang dewi malam pun juga mempamerkan keindahanya dengan menampakkan cahayanya yang mampu menerangi seisi jagat raya, bahkan hati yang sedang gundah sekalipun.

Seperti apa yang tengah dirasakan Temari saat ini, hatinya sedang kacau, perasaanya tak menentu, matanya pun sulit untuk terpejam. Apa yang mengganggunya hingga sampai seperti itu? Tentu saja pemuda berkepala nanas itu. Apakah Temari menyukainya? Ya, Temari sangat menyukai dan mencintainya. Sejak duduk di bangku SMP, hingga saat ini temari telah memasuki bangku kuliah, ia masih sangat mengagumi pemuda itu. Sebenarnya siapa pemuda yang dimaksud? Dia adalah Shikamaru Nara, tetangga dekat Temari. Namun, sejak lulus SMA, Shikamaru dan keluarganya pindah rumah ke daerah lain. Tapi meskipun begitu, Temari masih dapat sering bertemu dengan Shikamaru karena mereka kuliah di universitas yang sama.

***00000***

"Temari … bangunlah, nak! Ini sudah pagi, apa kau tidak takut terlambat kuliah?" gugah ibu Temari.

"Ehmm … iya-iya bu … aku bangun," sahut Temari dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam.

"Ya sudah … cepat mandi, sana!" perintah sang ibu.

"Hoooaacchmm!" Temari menguap sambil menyingkap selimutnya. Lalu ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai berdandan untuk pergi ke kampus, Temari menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Ibu masak apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Ibu sedang memasak nasi goreng untukmu," jawab ibunya.

"Umm, kelihatanya enak,"

"Tentu saja, ini nasi goreng spesial untuk anak tercinta ibu! Nah, sudah matang … ini, silahkan makan anakku sayang,"

"Aahh! Ibu … aku kan sudah besar! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi buuu," rengek Temari.

"Ahahaha! Iya- iya … ibu kan hanya bercanda," ucap ibu Temari.

"Nasi gorengnya sudah habis, aku berangkat dulu ya bu," pamit Temari bebrapa saat kemudian sambil mencium tangan ibunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan," pesan sang ibu.

"Baik, bu!" ucap Temari yang kemudian langsung bergegas pergi.

***00000***

Temari telah sampai di kampus. Suasana kampus hari ini amat ramai oleh hiruk pikuk mahasiswa yang sedang berlalu lalang dengan berbagai kesibukan masing-masing. Temari segera berjalan menuju ruangan tempat pengajaran materi yang akan ia ikuti. Saat ia berjalan di koridor, Temari tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Shikamaru. Diliriknya sang pujaan hati, Shikamaru juga meliriknya sambil memasang senyuman tipis untuk Temari. Dunia terasa bagaikan surga ketika Temari mendapatkan sebuah senyuman manis dari Shikamaru. Setelah Shikamaru sudah tak terlihat lagi, Temari langsung berteriak dan berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"Kyaaaaa! yippiii … horrayy … yess! Ya tuhan, dia tersenyum padaku!" teriak Temari sambil tangannya meninju-ninju udara.

Semua orang yang ada di situ heran melihat tingkah aneh Temari yang tiba-tiba menjadi histeris seperti itu. Temari yang sadar bahwa ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian segera pergi dengan menahan gejolak asmara yang ada di hatinya.

***00000***

Shikamaru telah usai mengikuti materi kuliahnya hari ini. Ia berniat pergi ke halaman belakang kampus untuk menyendiri dan bersantai di sana. Ketika Shikamaru sampai, ia langsung duduk di bawah pohon tua yang rindang. Di depannya terdapat sebuah kolam ikan dengan air yang bening dan bunyi kecipak air dari selang yang terdengar nyaman di telinga. Barbagai tanaman hias dan bunga-bunga indah memenuhi setiap jengkal halaman tersebut. Suasana yang sepi dan semilir angin yang menenangkan jiwa membuat Shikamaru selalu ketagihan untuk kemari. Aroma wangi semerbak bunga-bunga di taman tersebut masuk ke dalam indera penciuman Shikamaru. kemudian Shikamaru memejamkan mata dan menggumam.

"Temari … tahukah kau, bahwa aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menanti hari itu datang?" lirih Shikamaru.

"Dan jika hari itu telah tiba, tetaplah mencintaiku, Temari … karena aku akan … membuatmu bahagia," ucap Shikamaru dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk digambarkan, namun tersirat kedamaian dan cinta kasih di wajahnya.

Sebenarnya saat lulus dari SMP Shikamaru baru mengetahui bahwa temari menyukainya. Awalnya ia tidak peduli, tapi entah mengapa lama-lama Shikamaru menjadi tertarik pada pribadi seorang Temari. Seiring berjalannya waktu Shikamaru pun mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengan Temari. Tapi Shikamaru tidak pernah mengatakannya pada Temari, ia ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Bersabarlah sayangku … ketika aku sudah menyelesaikan kuliahku dan mendapatkan gelar sebagai sarjana, maka saat itulah aku akan melamarmu … Temari,"

***00000***

"Ibu … aku pulang!" kata Temari sambil berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

"Temari! Kau membuat ibu kaget saja! Tidak perlu teriak-teriak, ibu sudah bisa mendengar suaramu, Tema," ujar ibu Temari yang kini sedang duduk santai di depan televisi.

"Hahaha, masa begitu saja ibu kaget … jangan marah-marah terus, nanti keriput ibu bisa nambah lho," canda Temari.

"Kau ini, Temari!"

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda, bu … jangan diambil hati," ucap Temari sembari berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

"Huuuuft … dasar, anak muda jaman sekarang!" omel ibu Temari.

***00000***

Tak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore. Shikamaru beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, ia merasa sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Shikamaru menaiki motornya. Ia mengemudikan kendaraanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ketika sampai di sebuah perempatan jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah depan menabraknya.

'Bruuaaakkk!'

Pengelihatan Shikamaru semakin lama semakin meredup dan akhirnya semua menjadi gelap. Suara tabrakan yang terdengar amat keras mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Cepat telepon ambulans! Jika tidak segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit, lukanya akan tambah semakin parah!" perintah seseorang dengan nada panik.

"Sudah, hanya tinggal menuggu datangnya saja," timpal seseorang yang lain.

'Wiiuu … wiiuu … wiiuu!'

Selang beberapa menit kemudian bunyi ambulans sudah terdengar. Itu tandanya pasukan medis sudah datang untuk menolong Shikamaru yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri. Tim medis lalu mengangkat tubuh Shikamaru yg bersimbah darah untuk dimasukkan ke dalam jok belakang ambulans dan memberikan pertolongan pertama agar darah yang keluar tidak terlalu banyak.

"Bagaimana ini? Apakah dia akan selamat?" Tanya salah seorang perawat.

"Kita berdo'a saja, semoga nyawanya bisa tertolong nanti ketika tiba di rumah sakit," jawab parter perawat tersebut.

"Apakah keluarganya sudah dihubungi?"

"Kata salah satu orang yang tadi berada di lokasi kejadian, sudah."

Kedua perawat itupun duduk diam sambil mengawasi shikamaru yang saat ini bernafas dengan alat bantu.

***00000***

Orang tua Shikamaru sangat panik ketika menerima berita bahwa Shikamaru mengalami kecelakaan. Mereka cepat-cepat pergi di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha untuk mengetahui keadaan anak mereka. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan segera menemui dokter yang menangani Shikamaru.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaan anak saya? Dia baik-baik saja kan, dok?" Tanya Yoshino dengan nada histeris.

"Bu, tenanglah sedikit," kata Shikaku menenangkan.

"Tolong jawab pertanyaan saya, dok?" Tanya Yoshino sekali lagi pada dokter tersebut yang bernama Orochimaru.

"Begini bu, saat di bawa ke sini, keadaan Shikamaru sangat kritis … tapi berkat pertolongan dari tuhan dan kerja sama tim medis, nyawanya dapat diselamatkan. Akan tetapi …" Orochimaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi kenapa, dok? Tolong beritahu saya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak saya?" desak Yoshino dengan air mata yang menderai.

"Anak ibu mengalami luka parah di pergelangan kaki yang menyebabkan terjadinya infeksi, oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk mengamputasi pergelangan kaki sebelah kirinya,"

"A-apa …. ja-jadi …. a-anak saya sekarang cacat?"

"Maafkan kami, hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Shikamaru," kata Orochimaru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin … ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" teriak sang ibu yang sangat syok.

"Sudahlah bu … tenanglah, bersabarlah mengahadapi cobaan dari tuhan yang ditimpakan pada kita dan Shikamaru. Kita tidak boleh seperti ini terus di depan anak kita. Kita harus mampu memberinya semangat serta motivasi agar ia tetap memiliki gairah hidup meskipun kini kenyataanya berbeda," tutur Shikaku.

"Hiks … hiks … kenapa tuhan memberikan kita cobaan seperti ini?" ratap Yoshino yang saat ini berada dalam dekapan suaminya.

"Mungkin ini rencana tuhan, mungkin inilah takdir yang dituliskan tuhan untuk kita dan Shikamaru. Kita harus tegar menghadapi cobaan-Nya bu,"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba menerima semua kenyataaan ini. Aku tidak mau melihat Shikamaru semakin terpukul karena kesedihan kita," ujar Yoshino yang telah merasa lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

***00000***

Hari telah berganti. Malam telah berubah menjadi pagi. Seperti biasa, setelah sarapan Temari berangkat ke kampus. Sesampainya di kampus, ia mendengar berita bahwa Shikamaru mengalami kecelakaan semalam. Temari kaget, ia langsung menanyakan rumah sakit tempat Shikamaru dirawat dan langsung menuju ke sana. Beberapa menit kemudian ia telah memasuki pintu masuk Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha. Ia bertanya pada suster di mana letak kamar Shikamaru. Sambil berlari dengan menitihkan air mata, Temari berusaha untuk segera menemui shikamaru. Ia sangat khawatir akan keadaan orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Paman … bibi … ba-bagaimana keadaan Shikamaru? Apakah dia terluka parah?" Tanya Temari pada Yoshino dan Shikaku saat sampai di dalam kamar shikamaru. Ia melihat Shikamaru yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di depanya.

"Shikamaru baik-baik saja, nak Temari. Jangan terlalu khawatir," ucap Shikaku.

"Shi-Shikamaru … bukalah matamu," Temari berkata sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Shikamaru.

"Tadi dokter mengatakan bahwa kaki Shikamaru telah diamputasi karena terjadi infeksi," tutur Shikaku.

"Amputasi?"

"Ya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa jika tidak diamputasi maka akan timbul resiko yang lebih berbahaya dalam diri Shikamaru."

Temari sulit untuk percaya ketika mendengar penuturan Shikaku. Namun ia sadar bahwa apapun yang terjadi takkan mampu mengubah rasa cinta yang dimilikinya terhadap Shikamaru. Temari justru ingin membangkitkan semangat baru bagi Shikamaru untuk segera sembuh dan hidup normal seperti biasanya.

"Cepatlah sadar Shikamaru, aku menunggumu." Bisik Temari di telinga Shikamaru dengan lembut.

***00000***

Esoknya seusai kuliah, Temari dan keluarganya langsung menuju ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Shikamaru. Setelah sampai, Temari langsung berjalan dan duduk di samping shikamaru, sedangkan orang tuanya dan orang tua Shikamaru mengobrol di luar.

"Shikamaru, aku kemari untuk menjengukmu. Ini aku bawakan buah-buahan segar untukmu agar kau bisa cepat sembuh."

"Sadarlah Shika, bukalah matamu … "

"Aku ingin kau cepat pulih, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu Shika … "

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Tiba-tiba perlahan Shikamaru mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Temari yang melihat hal itu segera memanggil orang tua mereka yang ada di luar.

"Paman … bibi … ayah … ibu … Shikamaru sudah sadar!"

"Benarkah? Anakku sudah siuman?" kata Yoshino.

"Ooh … terimakasih tuhan," lanjut Yoshino.

Ketika Shikamaru mulai mengumpulkan kesadaranya, orang pertama yang ia lihat di sampingnya adalah Temari, setelah itu ia melihat keluarganya dan keluarga Temari satu persatu.

"Te-Temari?"

"Iya, ini aku, Shikamaru."

"Ibu, dimana aku?"

"Kau sedang berada di rumah sakit, nak. beberapa hari yang lalu kau telah mengalami kecelakaan yang parah." Ucap Yoshino.

"A-apa yang telah terjadi dengan kakiku bu? Yah? Kenapa seperti ini?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada tinggi saat mengetahui bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu pada kakinya.

"Kami akan memberitahumu, tapi tolong kau siapkan mentalmu untuk mendengar apa yang akan kami katakan padamu, Shikamaru." Ujar Shikaku.

"Baiklah aku sudah siap, ayah,"

"Begini ceritanya. saat kau di bawa ke rumah sakit kondisimu sudah sangat kritis sekali Shika, saat dokter memeriksa lukamu, ternayata terjadi infeksi luka di pergelangan kakimu, lalu dokter memutuskan untuk mengamputasi kakimu agar infeksi tidak menyebar ke bagian tubuh yang lainya dan agar tidak membahayakan dirimu." Tutur Shikaku.

"…."

"Tidak apa-apa Shikamaru, mungkin inilah yang ditakdirkan tuhan untukmu. Tak ada satupun dari kita yang hidup tanpa mendapatkan cobaan dari-Nya. Maka dari itu, tetaplah semangat dan tetap jalani hari-harimu seperti biasa." Ucap Temari memberi semangat pada Shikamaru.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menerima semua ini, aku akan mencoba menjalani hidupku seperti orang-orang normal lainnya." kata Shikamaru.

***00000***

Beberapa bulan kemudian Shikamaru telah sembuh dan dapat menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa berkat dorongan dan semangat yang didapatnya dari keluarga serta Temari. Meskipun ia kehilangan sebelah kakinya pasca kecelakaan beberapa waktu lalu, namun itu tak membuatnya merasakan keterbatasan antara dirinya dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Temari dan Shikamaru pun menjadi semakin akrab semenjak kejadian tersebut. Mereka sering terlihat bersama di kampus. Mereka juga kerap pulang berdua.

"Shika!" sapa Temari sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru yang nampak agak kesulitan berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat penopangnya.

"Oh, hai, Temari!" sahut Shikamaru.

"Hari ini kita pulang bersama, ya?" tawar Temari.

"Iya, tapi nanti ikut aku ke kafe konoha dulu," ajak Shikamaru.

"Kafe konoha? Untuk apa kita ke sana?"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu, Temari … sekalian makan siang, perutku sudah sangat keroncongan."

"Umm … baiklah! Sekali-sekali kau memang harus mentraktirku, Shikamaru."

"Hahahaha, dasar tukang doyan makan!"

"Hahahahaha, kau juga, kan?"

"Hahahaha, ya … kita sama,"

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke kafe konoha sambil diselingi canda tawa dan penuh dengan keceriaan antara keduanya.

***00000***

Tak terasa empat tahun telah berlalu, Temari dan Shikamaru telah lulus dari kuliah mereka. Hari yang penuh dengan tantangan antara lulus dan tidak lulus telah mereka lewati. Shikamaru dan Temari terlihat mengagumkan ketika memakai baju toga saat tengah melakukan prosesi wisuda. Seusai menjalani serangkaian acara yang terasa merepotkan, Shikamaru membuat janji dengan Temari untuk bertemu di halaman belakang kampus yang biasanya dijadikan tempat bersantai Shikamaru. Saat Shikamaru baru menginjakkan kakinya di rumput halaman, matanya langsung menangkap sosok Temari yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk bersandar. Waktu yang dinanti pun telah tiba. Kini saatnya bagi Shikamaru untuk melaksanakan niatnya yang telah lama ia tanamkan dalam hatinya.

"Temari, kau sudah datang rupanya. Sudah lama menungguku?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah … tidak juga," jawab Temari.

"Tidak terasa ya, kita sekarang sudah menjadi seorang sarjana. Waktu terasa berputar cepat sekali."

"Iya, aku juga tidak menyangka bisa lulus ujian, aku merasa senang dapat membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga padaku."

"Syukurlah, itu semua berkat kerja keras kita dan dukungan dari keluarga kita selama ini."

"Uhm!"

Shikamaru dan Temari saling diam. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Bunyi suara angin yang berhembus mesra membuat mereka tenggelam dalam suasana di halaman atau yang mungkin lebih pantas jika disebut sebagai taman itu.

"Temari…." Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?" sahut Temari.

"Menikahlah denganku." Shikamaru melanjutkan perkataanya dengan tegas dan tanpa basa-basi.

Temari yang kaget mendengar perkataan shikamaru spontan menatap mata shikamaru dengan tatapan yang seolah menggambarkan bahwa ia ragu dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar. Shikamaru mengerti arti tatapan Temari, ia balik menatap kedua iris indah Temari dalam-dalam seperti memberitahukan bahwa ia sangat serius dengan kata-katanya tadi. Sekilas terlihat kilatan emosi yang menggebu di mata Shikamaru. Pandangan Temari mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. hanya melalui tatapan mata, mereka sudah mengetahui apa yang saat ini ada dalam hati mereka.

"Shikamaru … aku tidak percaya ternyata kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku, hiks hiks!" Temari tak dapat membendung tangisnya lagi.

"Telah lama, Temari … telah lama aku menyimpan rasa ini untukmu," ungkap Shikamaru sembari meraih Temari ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jadi … apakah kau menerima ajakanku untuk menikah?" Tanya Shikamaru sambil melepaskan dekapannya.

"Tentu saja Shikamaru, aku tak akan membuatmu kecewa," jawab Temari.

"Apakah kau yakin tidak akan menyesal dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini?"

"Jika kau menilai bahwa aku adalah tipe orang yang seperti itu, kau salah, Shika. Yang kucintai adalah hatimu, bukan fisikmu."

"Aku tidak salah telah menaruh perasaan ini padamu, Temari. Kini aku tahu bahwa engkaulah tumpuan hidupku … aku sangat menyayangimu, aishiteru..."

"Aku juga menyayangimu, bahkan jauh lebih dulu sebelum kau menaruh hati padaku, Shikamaru … aishirteru yo."

Shikamaru meraih Temari dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat di bawah pohon tua yang banyak menyimpan sejarah itu. Daun-daun yang berguguran serta angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat suasana semakin nyaman. Bunga-bunga menari karena hembusan angin, seperti ikut merasakan apa yang kini tengah dirasakan oleh Shikamaru dan Temari. langit biru serta awan yang bergerak dengan lembut seolah juga merasakan getaran kasih kedua sosok insan tersebut. Inilah cinta, indahnya cinta dapat merubah segala hal yang buruk menjadi baik di mata kita.

**Cinta sesungguhnya hanya sebuah kata yang tak memiliki makna dalam kamus apapun. akan tetapi, diri kita sendirilah yang memberikan makna pada kata tersebut.**

~OWARI~

**RnR sangat saya harapkan! ^_^**

**Atas partisipasinya saya ucapkan terimakasih! ^_^**


End file.
